Recently, a 2.4 GHz band has been used by wireless apparatuses such as those using Bluetooth (registered trademark), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and so forth.
“Bluetooth (registered trademark) 3.0+HS (High Speed)” is a standard (see Non-Patent reference No. 1, mentioned later) for achieving high speed data communication of Bluetooth (registered trademark, hereinafter simply referred to as “BT”) that is a short distance wireless communication method. According to “BT3.0+HS”, both conventional BT and WLAN are made to be used in parts corresponding to a physical layer and a data link layer. Then, when a large amount of data is transferred at a high speed, switching will be carried out from BT to WLAN. WLAN has been standardized in Non-Patent reference No. 2, mentioned later.
It is noted that BT3.0+HS has adopted the following two technologies to deal with a communication method of WLAN. The first thereof is Alternate Media access control and Physical (AMP), and the second thereof is Protocol Adaptation Layer (PAL). In a case where a large amount of data will be actually transferred at a high speed, BT is used to connect apparatuses together which transfer the data therebetween. After that, in order to transfer the large amount of data between the apparatuses, an application switches a communication method from BT to WLAN. In the switching, AMP is used to exchange data and/or commands between a BT application and a physical layer of WLAN. PAL is used to convert data to be transmitted and/or commands of BT into those that can be used in WLAN.
The following wireless communication apparatus has been proposed (for example, see Patent reference No. 1, mentioned later). In the proposed wireless communication apparatus, a controller part carries out BT (BR/EDR) communication and carries out communication processes on signals of BT (BR/EDR) and BT (WLAN). Then, any one of BT (BR/EDR) and BT (WLAN) is selected and a management part generates a transmission signal. A WLAN communication control part carries out transmission control of a WLAN transmission signal and a BT (WLAN) signal and a WLAN wireless part transmits and receives the WLAN signal and the BT (WLAN) signal. In a case where the BT (WLAN) signal is received by the WLAN wireless part, the signal is output to the management part. In a case where the WLAN signal is received by the WLAN wireless part, the signal is output to a bridge part.